Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. He previously fought Harry Potter in the 15th episode of Death Battle, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker (Complete) *Luke Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon *Batman vs Luke Skywalker *Luke Skywalker vs. Cloud Strife *Link VS Luke Skywalker *Luke Skywalker vs. Kyle Katarn *Luke Skywalker vs Percy Jackson(Complete) *Luke Skywalker VS Shulk *Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse Physical Appearance Original Trilogy Episode IV : A New Hope He had blond hairs/dark blond. He was wearing a farmer jacket and his eyes are blue. Episode V : The Empire Strikes Back His hairs got darker and he was wearing a brown jacket. Episode VI : Return of the Jedi His hairs were brown and he was wearing a black jacket. He also wore a black glove to cover his robot hand and he wore a pair of black boots. Prequel Trilogy Episode III : Revenge of the Sith He was a baby. Sequel Trilogy Episode VII : The Force Awakens His hairs are grey and his beard became grey/white. The human skin that covered the robot hand disappeared and we can now see the skeletal part. He is now wearing a brown Jedi Robe and a beige/white Jedi outfit. History Luke Skywalker was raised by his aunt and uncle on Tattooine, never knowing about his father. Just as his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial troops, Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi took Luke under his wing and trained him in the ways of the Force to help the Rebels fight against the tyranical Empire. Later, Luke has been trained by the Jedi Master, Yoda. He decided to fight Darth Vader to save his friends, even if he wasn't ready. Then, his right hand got cut off by Vader and he found out that his enemy Darth Vader, was his father. His lightsaber (which was also Anakin's) also fell when his hand got cut off. Some years later, Luke built a new lightsaber and used a green crystal. He defeated Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor and Darth Sidious stopped him with electricity. Darth Vader saved Luke by killing Darth Sidious. A while after Darth Sidious died, he created a new generation of Jedi. He trained his nephew, Ben Solo, who turned to the dark side and became Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren killed all the Padawans and Luke felt responsible for the murders. So he went into exile on the planet where the first Jedi Temple is located at. After a lot of years in solitude, Rey found him on the top of the Jedi Temple. Movies/video games appearances, etc Movies * Star Wars Episode IV : A New Hope - 1977 * Star Wars Episode V : The Empire Strikes Back - 1980 * Star Wars Episode VI : Return of the jedi - 1983 * Star Wars Episode III : Revenge of the Sith (cameo) - 2005 * Star Wars Episode VII : The Force Awakens - 2015 * Star Wars Episode VIII - 2017 Video Games Star Wars Episode IV : A New Hope * Star Wars - 1987 * Star Wars - 1991-93 * Super Star Wars - 1992 Star Wars Episode V : The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars : The Empire Strikes Back - 1992 * Super Empire Strikes back - 1993 Star Wars Episode VI : Return of the Jedi * Super Return of the Jedi - 1994 Lego Star Wars * Lego Star Wars : The Video Game - 2005 (Cameo) * Lego Star Wars 2 : The Original Trilogy - 2006 * Lego Star Wars : The Force Awakens - 2016 Disney Games * Disney Infinity 3.0 - 2015 Other games * Star Wars Battlefront - 2015 * Star Wars : The Force Unleashed - 2008 * Star Wars Commander - 2014 Novels/Comics Luke also appeared in a bunch of Star Wars Novels/Comics that are no longer canon (since Disney got the rights of Star Wars). Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 169 Ibs *Raised as a Farmer *Prosthetic Right Hand *Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One *Married to Mara Jade Lightsaber *Custom Built *Approx. 4 Ft. Blade *Cuts Through Most Objects *Based on Kenobi's Saber *Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact *Uses Form V So The Force *Surrounds All Living Things *Control - Manipulating the aspects of one's body *Sense - Recognizing & immersing in environment *Alter - Manipulating subjects & environment Force Abilities *Force Persuassion *Increased Senses *Increased Speed & Strength *Force Choke *Telekinesis *Shatterpoint Shoto Saber *Shorter, Red Blade *Approx. 2 Ft. Blade *Used in Jar'Kai Form *Used Sparingly Gallery Luke skywalker render by aracnify-d92wav8.png Luke Skywalker.jpg Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Pilots Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Rebels Category:Old Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist